


Hiding In Plain Sight

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, More characters to appear later, takes place 9 years before the Rize incident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: Not many ghouls would even think about trying to infiltrate the CCG. Two females, Umeko and Emiri, make such an attempt in order to gain favor and protection from Aogiri. However, they start to realize they're in over their heads once Umeko gets too close to a senior investigator...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been playing with for a while. I hope you guys find it interesting, at least!

Hayate ran. What else could he do? He couldn’t even think. His every thought was swallowed by a primal fear. A fear he couldn’t comprehend. A fear left over from ancient times. 

The fear of being hunted.

A laugh rang out somewhere behind him and he ran harder, a hysterical scream building in his throat. No sound escaped, however. Only a weak whimper as hopelessness closed in. The hunter was closing in. Hayate rounded a corner and was presented with a chain link fence. He didn’t even stop to think; he flung himself forward and clambered up and over. He twisted his ankle as he hit the ground but the pain didn’t register, the adrenaline rushing through him drowning it out. He rounded another corner and ducked into a doorway. He clasped his hands to his mouth to stifle his breathing as the hunter ran by. It’s footsteps continued down the alley and eventually faded out. Hayate waited a few more heartbeats, still holding his breath, straining his ears. 

Nothing. 

He ventured out, carefully peeking down the direction the predator had run. It was gone. He didn’t know how long it’d be before it caught on. He needed to get back to the main city. More people meant safety. He could escape. He could live. 

He turned to go back the way he came and something hit him in the back with a wet crunch. He grunted in surprise at the impact, then felt something wet on his shoes. He looked down, confused, and was presented with something long protruding from his chest. Neon purple veins throbbed along the shiny black surface. He raised his hands weakly and tugged the thing ineffectively, shock causing him to not fully register what was happening. He choked as coppery blood welled up in his throat, letting out a gurgle as he was lifted, the thing in his chest pulling him up. Then there was nothing in his chest, and he was flying. He hit the opposite wall of the alley with a sickening thud. He vomited more blood and crumpled to the ground. Footsteps drew near, and a pair of sneakers entered his vision. He raised his gaze further and was faced with a… woman? 

A young woman. Wearing a mask over the top part of her face that flared out to the sides like some sort of hammerhead. A long, tail-like thing attached to what looked to be her lower back was curled loosely around her body, the end flared like a fin and dripping blood. The woman tilted her head and smiled down at him. That act was more terrifying than anything. The human grin with normal teeth, not those of a monster, on what looked to be a cute girl. Moments later Hayate’s vision went dark, his body shuddered, and then he was aware of nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hayate is just a fodder OC for this chapter :p


End file.
